Time
by Fateful
Summary: A short story about best friends Kenshin and Kaoru, and how Kaoru finally realizes that she loves Kenshin just when he announces his plan to marry his girlfriend Tomoe. Will Kaoru still have a chance? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

_**Fateful**_

A/N: I hope you guys will like my super short story with super short chapters. This is a Kenshin-Kaoru story and just so you guys know, I won't be referring to them using their names but just by me, you, her etc. Also this story is based on Kaoru's POV. The story won't stay at a constant speed. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

I knew that I loved him then; that the feelings I got when I looked at him weren't because my stomach was upset, but because he was my best friend and I loved him.

My feelings for him were confirmed the moment he told me of his plans to marry her – his girlfriend, who he's been dating for a year – and the way my heart sank to my stomach and how the voices in the back of my head kept screaming, " No! No! What about me? Don't you see me?" It was useless, he was never going to see me as someone more that his best friend. Those are the repercussions of being someone's best friend; you can never go past just being friends.

Perhaps I loved him even before and maybe that's why I stuck with him till now. Funny how things work themselves out; I had him for all these years and now I'm going to lose him in an instant. I want to stop him, to tell him that she's not the one for him, that he can do so much better. But then again I'm no better than her. I can't have him but I can't give him up. To think of what I'll be losing in him – my best friend and my past – I don't dare at all.

I am both selfish and selfless.

A/N: So what do you guys think? The other chapters will get a bit longer so no worries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time**

_**Fateful**_

A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? I was so excited to write this, that I kept waking at night to write each chapter just so I won't forget them in the morning. This story was originally longer, but I decided to keep it short. I'm already done with the whole story so all I have to do it just post it up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

We were invited to an art gallery showcase. Just the two of us. But now there are three of us. I am all alone again. The only chance I had of spending time with him, ruined by her uninvited presence. Why couldn't she see that she would have all his time in the future, that this time was just meant for me? Sometimes I hate her.

I sat with the cab driver the entire whole ride to downtown; while I tried to give them their own space in the back of the cab. He would talk to me now and then, calling me his 'bestie'. I abhor that word for all the life in me.

At the gallery, I stood a few feet away from them, not wanting to intrude in their personal space, I tried to mingle with other people around me, but somehow my gaze always falls back at them. I watched and studied their closeness; I remember reading about body languages before, so now I tried to study them and figure out what it said about them as a couple. They were facing each other so intimately, their bodies sent off the message: 'Do not disturb'.

I tried not to get caught watching them by smiling at whatever this guy was saying, nodding my head every now and then. I excused myself from the group and headed towards the middle of the room, somewhere directly across from them. I wouldn't say I was stalking hem, but I suppose when you like someone, you want to know all about them.

I continued to observe them, and I noticed that way he would look t her when she looked away, the seriousness in his eyes and the longing he had for her. He hasn't popped the question yet; her left hand wasn't carrying the ring we both picked out for her. It's so silly of me to let him do this to me, to let him hurt me involuntarily but right through my heart.

I kept watching them interact with each other, glancing now and again as I mingle around the room. Then I heard it. I heard them laughing; it wasn't a loud laugh; no one else noticed them but me. Everyone else in the room was either in deep conversations or laughing as well, so their actions weren't totally out of the ordinary. But their laughter carried echoes in my ears. I turned my head to look at them, to find out what they found so funny. That's when I noticed his eyes, I saw in them true happiness and adoration towards her. His whole body screamed, 'I want you', 'I need you' and everything else I wanted to hear from him.

I made up my mind them and there; I was going to give up on him and all my silly feelings. He truly loves her, and I can't compare with that. He only needs me when he wants to need me but his need for her was everlasting, almost like he needs her to live. I saw everything in his eyes; the unspoken words that screamed so loudly without him even saying it. He loves her more than life itself, and would give up his last breath for her if need be.

I had no place and I won't compete in a match I've already lost. If I have to I will walk away, far away from him so even I will eventually forget him.

I left the gallery, and walked out on the street but I was all alone again.

A/N: So did you guys like it? Much longer than the first one huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Time**

_**Fateful**_

A/N: I wasn't satisfied when I wrote this chapter, I didn't have the same emotions I had when I wrote the first 2 chapters; so if the mood of the story is a bit different please understand. I will try and revise it again when I have time, to make it more satisfactory to what I want it to be. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Leave it to my mother to find out things I don't want her to find out.

'You love him'

Such a simple statement that broke me all over again. How can I begin to forget when I'm reminded constantly?

'I don't…I can't'

It was no use lying to her, she would know either way. Had she known even before, when I was confused and unsure of my feelings? If she knew, does he know it as well? Maybe I am easy to read, that my emotions played itself in my face.

'Darling, you can love anyone you want to love. It's not a crime.'

I feel even guiltier for feeling this way. How can I love him so selfishly? This isn't the way it was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to love him.

My mother continued: 'You two have been best friends for years, you grew together. It's impossible that both of you haven't developed any feelings for each other.'

'He's getting married. It's not the right thing to say at this point.'

'It's never the right time. So what if he's getting married; don't you want to find out if you have a chance? Don't be a coward'

She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't realize the consequences of those actions. I won't risk a chance of bravery just to have him break my heart and destroy our friendship. I am so much smarter than that.

'If I was brave and told him, I would end up being selfish. It's enough that he loves me as a friend. I will take it.'

'Sometimes you have to be selfish for your own sanity. You've become so selfless and giving that eventually you'll end up with nothing.'

I don't dare look at her. She would have the look of pity in her eyes. She would pity me because I didn't have the same courage as her that I don't stand up for myself enough to get what I want. I can't be selfish; he was not mine to call my own. He was never mine. He was just my best friend.

'You don't understand. I would lose so much more if I gave in to my heart. I would lose him; everything about him. He wouldn't be my best friend anymore, because it would be too awkward; he would avoid me, fearing that I would get hurt even more if I see him. Yes, I am losing him now, but I still have a place in his heart and that's enough for me. I would settle for this. Something less than what I deserve.'

'I see.'

I looked away from her. I don't want her to see me like this. This pain is overtaking me. I know it would eventually numb itself, but right now it's spreading itself all over me.

'I just don't want you to have regrets, and to question yourself later on.'

I could only nod my head as I turned to leave.

Would this be enough for me? After all these years I was just going to give him up. Had I not loved him enough? That's when I knew I would forever question myself like mother said. I decided at that same moment that being his best friend would never be enough for me, that if I was going to be lost in his life I might as well make it big.

That's when I started running. I disregarded the distance I would have to run to get to him. I was brave for once, and realized I'm not so smart after all.

A/N: I hope this chapter was to your liking. I will try to revise this chapter when I find the time. Thank you again.


End file.
